Someone's gotta be the best, why not you? A Clato fanfic
by ClatoxGlarvel
Summary: Clove and Cato have many similar interests outside of winning the hunger games. Clove and Cato go to the hunger games together and have their ups and downs but will they remain together till the end?


Once upon a time, in a land far, far away called Panem, there were 12 districts, and in the second district there was a little girl named Clove Sevane. This girl trained hard for the hunger games, and on the side, mma fights and distance running. She was the toughest girl in all of district 2. Maybe even in all of Panem. She volenteered for the hunger games, she won, and was on team Panem for 1500m, 3000m, and 5000m, setting world records by the time she was 18 and in the UFC at 21 winning the straweight title and lived happily ever after. Well about half of that is true. The other half is still in progress.  
I'm Clove Sevane. I'm 15 years old and I want to do something amazing with my life. I don't wanna just sit around all day watching Youtube and worrying about boys and being your typical teenage girl who will just get fat by the time they are out of college. I wanna do something great. I have big dreams let me tell you. I want to win the hunger games. It's just something I have wanted to do since I was a little girl. I also want to do something after that. All these hunger games winners are forgotten the year after they win. I want to be in the UFC and on team Panem for distance running. Yes I have big dreams I know, but someone has to be the best in the world. Why not me?  
I stretch and reach over to my night stand to turn off my alarm. "Time to train" I say to myself with a smile starting to spread across my face. I love training. It puts me into my zone, if you know what I mean. I love the feeling of getting better everyday.  
I walk over to my closet and pick my training outfit for the day. Black Nike pro shorts and a navy blue nike sports bra. "Ready to go" I say to myself in the mirror. I head downstairs to the kitchen. I grab my smoothie I made last night and quickly drink it along with eating a protein bar. Then, I head back upstairs to brush my teeth and put my hair in a high ponytail. Then I grab my bag and I am off.  
I'm greatful for it being a 5 minute walk to the trainning centre. I absolutley love it there. It's huge! It isn't just for weapons and survival training in the hunger games. There are all kinds of things there. There is a swimming pool, indoor track, ice rinks for hockey and figure skating, weights and cardio gym, tennis court, and boxing and mma rings and training room, which by the way they teach like 100 martial arts there! And that's just inside! Outside they have a football feild, outdoor track, pole vault, sand pits for long and triple jump, high jump mats,a soccor feild, and and 3 outdoor tennis courts. It is great. I love it there, but I am mainly there to train for the hunger games, boxing and mma, and distance running. Sometimes in my spare time I will go play tennis or swim when the pool is free.  
When I get there I head to my mini locker and put my bag there. First I head to tehe weight room to meet my trainer, Greg. He is a pro bodybuilder and trains me 5 days a week lifting, which I very much appriciate. He has really helped me enjoy lifting and puting on a few pounds of muscle. Today we did arms and abs. He even said my abs are coming along well. My goal has always been to have a six pack, and i'm pretty much there! I had to lose about 25ish pounds first and all the fat seemed to have come off my stomach.  
After a hard hour of weights, I headed over to the indoor track to meet my trainer Cecilia. She is an Olympic Gold medalist in 1500m, 3000m, and 5000m and a bronze medalist in 800m! She set the world record for 5000m and 3000m back a few years ago. She is pretty tall so I am sure that was a small advantage. Today I did some strides and switched between 400m and 800m 3 times with 90 second breaks then did a 1500m at the end. I swear she pushes me hard but it is worth it.  
Once running training was finished, I headed to my hunger games coach, Dominick. Today he had me work with spears, axes, and swords for about 3 hours, then played out some scenerios, like what if I was in the hunger games without a weapon and a big 6'4 guy with a dagger was coming at me or what if I came across a mutant dragon and other things like that. We did scenerios for about an hour and a half then I was free to go off to fight training.  
Today, my coach Derrick had me perfect my left hook, right uppercut, and left roundhouse we sparred a little bit. Then we practiced some judo throws for a while and that was pretty much it.  
I got done at 5 and let me tell you, I am exhausted. It's time to just go home and do whatever I want. I have school tomorrow and I am excited because we are starting our fitness testing in gym class. I get to show off how fast I can run a mile, how much I can bench, how much I an curl, ect. Ive always tried to outdo everyone in athletics, especially guys. I wanna prove that I am tougher than they are.  
I only go to school 2, sometimes 3 days a week because I train. You have to have an 80% average or higher to be allowed to go to the training centre because our district believes very much in education.  
Just as I get my bag out of my locker, my fight trainer comes up to me. "Hey Clove I forgot to say, this weekend we have a girl looking for a fight from silvertowne. Are you in?"  
I felt a rush of excitment go through me. I am 4-0 in mma and 3-0 in straight Muay Tai.  
"Yes totally! Whats her record?" I ask.  
"She's 9-1. Sheila Macontage. Have you ever heard of her? She is the former district 2 champion?" My jaw dropped. Yes of course I have heard of her. I wanted to fight her before she had even won the title because she had some pretty good knockouts. The harder the fight, the more glorious the triumph. "Yes! I have wanted to fight her for the longest time now. Even before she won the title." I say excitedly.  
"Great. Fight night starts at 9 O'clock in Winshire this Saturday, which is about 2 hours away so, come here at 6 and you can get a ride with us." Exaplains my coach. "Oh and by the way, we have another fighter from our gym going, Cato Brokavitch. Ever hear of him?" Derrick asks.  
"Ya I think so. He's the jui jitsu and tae kwon doe champ in all of district 2 right?" I say.  
"All of Panem." Derrick corrects me.  
"Oh wow! I didn't realize he had the title for the whole country! Wow!" I say quite surprised. I have seen him at my school and only heard talk about how hot he is. I do agree he is pretty attractive, but I don'tcare for him to much. He is in grade 11 and i'm in grade 9 so I barely know him. All I know is he is a really good fighter.  
"Yeah he really is extrodinary." Derrick says. "Anyways I best be headed home. Have a good night." He says  
"You to." I say and head home.


End file.
